


Sleepy Cuddles HCs

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: HCs of sleepy cuddles with your favourite haikyuu boyfriend <3
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	1. Nishinoya Yuu

Cuddling + sleeping with Noya, aka, Human Koala Boy = kisses, smiles and laughter.  
When he waits for you to come to bed, he’s either humming some TikTok song that’s stuck in his head or rapping some new hit that he’s challenging himself to memorize. The fact that he keeps messing up the lyrics keeps him up while he bunches up the blanket between his legs while he starts losing patience.  
This boy will wrap every limb of his around yours. He is all about touching you and having his limbs around yours. His body has to be flush with yours, it doesn’t matter how or where. His hands, legs, arms, legs or head. Contact is essential.  
He is a spoon, period. Big or small, doesn’t even matter. Boy is clingy and is proud of it. There’s nothing better to him than feeling close to the one he loves. You.  
PS: He loves it when you’re the big spoon cause he can feel your boobs squished against his back and he’s all for it.  
Whenever he’s the big spoon, having his arms wound around your waist, he’ll cling to you so tightly and talk your ear off excitedly, not leaving a single detail out until he eventually starts mumbling his way to sleep.  
When he’s feeling cheeky (which is literally most of the time cause this guy is a beast that cannot be tamed, unless you decide to do so), he has one hand on each of your breasts, squeezing them while making a honking noise and laughing his ass off all sleepily, kissing your pout away before you both fall asleep. What do you expect from your playful boyfriend? Even bedtime can be fun.  
Waking up, you’ll discover that he often drools all over your shirt. You forgive him though because he’s your fireball baby and his chaotic energy was bound to make him exhausted.  
You usually wake up with his head on your tummy, an arm around your hips and one of his legs locked with yours. There’s no chance of getting out of bed without waking him up. You’re not getting out of bed unless he basically allows it.  
If he wakes up before you, he gets easily bored. Being awake without you is no fun so he’ll try to find ways to coax you from your sleep. (If it was any of the other guys, he’d just unleash his inner firecracker energy but with you... well, you’re his princess so he wouldn’t do that to you). He’ll most likely lift your shirt and be kissing your sides and the softness of your skin.  
He’d also lift your oversized hoodie and pull it over his head, nuzzling his face in your chest. You honestly have no idea what goes through his head but he’s the cutest little shit and your heart could burst with happiness whenever he pulled small gestures like this on you.  
All he wants, is to hear the most beautiful sound to start his day with: your giggles.


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi

Sleeping with/Cuddling this boy is like a delicious cup of hot chocolate that just makes you feel all fuzzy and warm inside. This boy is so damn loving, it is sometimes a little bit too much to handle. He just makes you feel like a princess/queen.  
Yamaguchi Tadashi = attentive doting boyfriend aka the absolute best. 🥺  
He might be insecure and a shy boy but when he’s with you, he feels like he is more confident and he can just be himself.  
When it comes to you, he learns how to make you feel good, exactly how to make you feel loved and know what he needs to do to put a smile on your face and ensure that you’re comfortable and happy.  
It’s bed time? Cue him lighting up your favourite scented candle to make you relaxed. You need good sleep? He’s already got warm milk or tea (chamomile, lavender or anything else, you just name it) just to soothe your body.  
Listening to him hum idly the most random tunes that you don’t even recognize and were most probably made up while he gets dressed for bed or when he’s brushing his teeth are a dream, making you so soft.  
Late night talks with your boy is definitely his favourite part of the day. Having your rest your head on his shoulder or his chest, and his fingers just threading through your hair, making you relaxing in his embrace while he plays with it while you recount to each other what happened in your day.  
A sleepy Tadashi loses his filter and releases his inhibitions, showering you with words of praise of love, telling you how beautiful he finds you, about how he missed you and thought about you during practice. It definitely has you melting inside. Big time.  
He enjoys big spooning you a lot and often takes it as an opportunity to just enjoy how your body feels, in an intimate yet non-sexual way, just smelling the scent of your skin or your hair.  
Being a big spoon is great BUT his favourite way to cuddle you is when you’re facing him, your legs entangled with his and you’re clinging to him with one of your arms around his waist and his arm around your shoulder, having you nestle closely against his chest or nuzzling his neck.  
When it’s too hot or you’re not necessarily in a super cuddly mood, Tadashi is happy just sleeping with your hand in his, your fingers interlaced. He would absently brush his fingers against your knuckles and the back of your palm, the touch so gentle and hypnotizing, luring you into blissful sleep.  
PS: his neck is super sensitive so he sometimes lets out an involuntary giggle or laugh when you kiss his neck goodnight but seeing him all blushy is totally worth it. A happy blushy Tadashi means a happy you.  
Your go-to wake up ritual is either you or him peppering each other’s face with soft kisses.


End file.
